The present invention relates to a pattern substrate produced by a simplified patterning step, a method of producing the same, an information input apparatus and a display apparatus.
A photolithography method is known as a method of forming a wiring pattern of an electronic circuit and the like. By the photolithography method, a substrate having a fine wiring pattern can be formed.
On the other hand, there are known printable electronics for forming a wiring pattern and the like on a substrate by a printing method. For example, a desired wiring pattern can be formed on a substrate by coating (printing) a dispersion (ink) liquid provided by mixing a conductive material, a resin binder, a solvent and the like to a substrate, heating it and so on.
The printing method allows the process to be simplified as compared with the photolithography method. For example, Patent Document 1 cited below discloses a wiring substrate on which a conductor is formed on one surface of the substrate by a screen printing, and a method of producing the wiring substrate.
The formation of the wiring pattern by the screen printing method has an advantage of smaller investment than that by the photolithography method. However, the ink used is limited to a material containing a large amount of a binder. For example, when a conductive ink is used, a film thickness should be increased in order to provide desired conductivity. The screen printing is therefore not suitable for the formation of a transparent conductive film. It is desirable to provide a method of forming a pattern by easily controlling a film thickness while simplifying a step.